Blog użytkownika:Biedronka 01/Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny kot wszystkie rozdziały
Tu będę dawać moje wszystkie rozdziały opowiadań Rozdział 1 Marinette siedziała w swoim pokoju nad jakimś nowym projektem. Chociaż tak naprawdę myslami była gdzie indziej. - Marinette.. Słuchasz mnie? -obok Marinette siedziała Tikki. -T-tak oczywiście,że cię słucham...mówiłaś o..... O-nie wiedziala co ma powiedzieć - Co się stało? Widać,źe jesteś zamyślona -spojrzała na nia -Chodzi.... o bycie bohaterką.... -westchneła-Ciężko jest czasem pogodzić dwa światy - Marinettem.. Bycie bohaterem to nic trudnego. Po za tym jesteś najlepszą biedronką jaką widziałam . Uwierz mi - Zawsze umiesz mnie pocieszyć. - kwami uśmiechneła sie i przytiliła. Tym czasem u Adriena. - Ciągle myślę kim może być biedronka. - Adrien stał koło okna opierając się jedna reka o okno - A ty jak wasze myślisz o swojej zamaskowanej ukochanej. Nawet nie wiesz kim o na jest. Przez ciebie trace apetyt. - powiedział Plagg . Minute potem małe Kwami zjadło swój ukochany ser calember. - Juz mi zwrócił - Nie masz pojęcia co to miłość - jAk to? Kocham moj ser calember Adrien usłuszał krzyk. Spojrzal w tamto miejsce. Po ulucach paryźa latała dziewczyna. Miała włosy czarne z białyma pasemką. Na twarzy miała granatową maske . Na włosach miała granatową obaske z biała sniezynką. Na sobie moała sukienke granatowo-białą.(siegająca do kolan pod styl Nawałnicy)Po tego miała rastopy białe.oraz granatowe kozaki. Obcasy butów były białe. - Plagg wysuwaj pazury. - wypowiedzial Adrien i zamienil się w czarnego Kota. U Marinette. Juz jako biedronka skoczyła na kolejny dach - Witaj biedrąsiu-uśluszała głos.Odróciła się.Tak jak myślała to był Czarny kot. - Witaj kocie-uśmiechneła się.-mówiłam,żebyć mnie tak nie nazywał Chłopak chciał pocałować dłoń biedronki aleodsuneła się. - Jakieś pomysły?-spytała Biedronka patrząc w strone kota. - Byłęm pewien,żęty coś wymyśliłaś.W końcu to twoje plany zawsze się sprawdzają-puścił do niej oko Biedronka przewróciła oczami. -Kocie...chodz za mną-powiedziałai przezkoczyła na kolejny dach.Kot zaraz zrobił to samo. Pare minut pózniej. Znaleźli Śnieżyce(jak coś to było jej imię). - Szczęśliwy traf!-krzykneła biedronka a na jej rękach spadła....lina.- Do czego mam użyć liny? Roejrzała się po każdej stronie.Wiedziała co musi zrobić. - Kocie...zróć na siebie uwa....-nie dokończyłą,bo ktoś jej przerwał -Jasne...robi się-uśmiechnał sie do niej i ruszył- Kotaklizm. Gdy Śnieżyca leciała za kotem on dotknął alfltu.Po chwili zapadł się a Śnieżyca w niego wpadła.Zaraz potem pojawiła się biedronka i związała Śnieżyce.Wzieła od dziewczyny opaske po czym ja złamała na dwie części.Z opaski wyleciała Akuma.Biedronka szybko ją oczyściła. - Niezwykła Biedronka-powiedziała podrzucającrzec z sześliwego trafu.Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. - Zaliczone-bohaterowie przybili sobie żółwika Biedronka usłyszała pikanie swoich kolczyków. - To do zobaczenia czarny kocie-uśmiechneła się do niego i znikneła. W domu Adriena. - Daj mi jeść!Calember!Zaraz padne z głodu.-Plagg jak zwykle mysłał tylko o serze.-Daj mi go,bo jak nie to przysięgam,że powiem Biedronce,że nie dajesz mi jeść!A wtedy...CALEMBER!!!-krzyknął gdy zobaczył,że Adrien trzyma go w ręce.- Mój kochany calember!-powiedział tuląc się do sera. Adrien popatrzył na niego. Rozdział 2 W pokoju Marinette Dziewczyna właśnie się obudziła.Była godzina 9.Zerwała się. - Tikki czemu mnie nie obudziłaś?-spytała-Spóżnie się do szkoły.-powiedziała pakując do plecaka książke od historii - No więc...Marinette...dzisja jest..sobota i jest wolne-zachochotała jej kwami - Masz rację...dzisiaj jest wolne-powiedziała rzuając się z powrotem na łóżko Około godziny 12. Marinette była zamyślona.Jej kwami to zauważyła i się zapytała - Mari...Co się stało?-zapytała - Nic mi nie jest-uśmiechneła się - Przecież Cię znam.Mi możesz powiedzieć-Tikki nie dawała za wygraną. - Chodzi o to....,że co raz bardziej czuje coś do Czarnego kota-wydusiła po paru minutach - Uuu...a co z Adrien?-zachichotała Tikki - Dalej go kocham ale już nie mogę.On wogóle mnie nie zauważa.Za to kot....dla mnie kilka razy się poświęcił i zrobił by dla mnie wszystko Po tych słowach wstała z łóżka i zaczeła ściągać zdjęcia Adriena wiszące w jej pokoju.Pochowała je do szafki.Następnie zmnieniła też swoją tapete na komputerze. Tym czasem u Adriena Adrien skońćzył jedną ze swoich dodatkowych lekcji.Gdy wyszedł z sali Plagg zaczał marudzić o jedzeniu.Gdy wyszedł z budynku usłyszał krzyk.Podbiegł w tamto miejsce by zobaczyć co się stało.Na ulicu stała kobieta.Miała brązowe włosy do ramion.Miała bordową maskę.Jej strój był bordowo-czarny.Tylko gdy kogoś potkneła stawał się pod jej kontrolą.Chłopak wbiegł to uliczki.Po czym się przeminił. Biedronka biegała po dachach.Gdy ujrzała swojego partnera-Czarnego kota. -Witaj Kropeczko-mrugnął do niej - Cześć kocie-uśmiechneła się Biegali jeszcze do dachach gdy w końcu zeskoczyli na ziemię.Ich nowy wróg jak każdy chciał odebrać im Miraculum.Dlatego musieli się obronić.Gdy tylko schowali sie za samochodem Biedronka użyła swojej mocy. - Szeczęśliwy traf!-wypowiedziała a na jej rękach wylądowało lustrko. Rozejrzała się wokół.Wpadła na pomysł.Spojrzała na kota.Pokował głową i ruszył do wroga.Kobieta chciała już w niego trafić. - Nie wolisz zabrać najpierw mojego Miraculum?-spytał uśmiechając się chytrze kot. Kot musiał zacząc uciekać,bo chciała mu zabrać pierścień.W końcu trafił w ślepą uliczkę. - Czyżby kocurek nie miał drogi ucieczki-zaśmiała się Gdy chciała trafić w niego Biedronka skoczyła przednim i uniosła lusterko.Lustrane odbicie w nią trafiło.Stała nieruchomo.Biedronka podzeszła i zabrała jej broszeke którą następnie rozwaliła i wyleciała z niej akuma.Szybo ją oczyściła. - Zaliczone-jak zawsze bohaterowie przybili sobie żółwika Biedronka odwróciła się.Oddaliła się kilka kroków od kota. W pewnej chcili zatrzymała się.Odrwóciła się i przytuliła Czarnego kota.Chłopak stał przed chwiłą nieruchomo.Jendak po chwili odwzjemnił uścisk.Po paru minutach odeszli od siebie.Biedronka uśmiechnełą się do chłopaka który był troche zarumieniony.Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na niego i zniknełą mu z oczu. U Adriena. - Nie wierze o..ona się do mnie przytiluła-mówił szczęśliwy chłopak. -I co z tego?-Plaag nie zainteresował się tym co chłopak do niego mówił. Adrien nie zrwócił na to uwagi tylko zaczął rozmyślać nad Biedronką... U Marinette. - Brawo Marinette-Tikki uśmiechneła się Marinette odzajemniłą uśmiech. - Ciekawi mnie,czy kot stał tam gdy zniknełam czy też zniknął - Napewno był ździwony.Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego Rozdział 3 - Zaliczone-wypowiedzieli wspólnie bohaterzyGdzy Biedronka chiała odejść Czarny kot złapał ją za ręke. - możemy porozmawiać?-spytał nie pewnie-nie użyliśmy naszych mocy. Więc zostało nam troche czasu - No... Zgoda-Biedronka lekko się uśmiechneła Po paru minutach byli na szczycie wieży Effilia. - O czym chciałem porozmawiać.. Kocie? -spytała - N-no wiesz... -zaczoł-Chodziło o.. O to,że na naszej poprzedniej misji prz.. Przytuliaś się do mnie-nie dokończył- Za pewne chcesz wiedzieć czemu to zrobiłam-uśmiechenła się rumieniąc przy tym Kot niepewnie pokiwał głową. - Chciałam cię przeprosić... - Przeprosić? Mnie? Za co? -zadał pare pytań - Za to, że cię ignorowałam gdy mnie podrywałeś... I za to, że nie umiałam odwzajemnić twoich uczuć. To dlatego,że-zawachała się-że podkochiwałam się w kimś. Jednak on mnie nie zauważał-mowiła ze smutkiem Kot widząc to przytulił Biedronke. - Nie przejmuj się nim-powiedział tuląc biedronke - Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem i również partneren jakiego mogłam mieć-uśmiechneła i spojrzała w zielone oczy chłopaka . Kot zbłiżał się do biedronki chcąc ją pocałować.Widząc ,że biedronka go nie odpycha pocałował dziewczyne. Stali tak z około 2 minut. Oderwali się od siebie.pochodzili razem przez Paryż. W końcu musieli wrócić do domu. Przytulily się na pożegnanie. Po czym poszli w strone ich domu. Rano - Marinette... Marinette wstawaj za,bo się spóźnisz do szkoły-wołała dziewczyne Tikki Marinette zerwała się po czym się ubrała, umuła zęby itp. Zeszła na dół zjeść śniadanie. Zostało jej jeszcze 15 minut.Zabrała pare ciasteczek i schowała je do torebki w której przebywała jej kwami. - Miłego dnia w szkole- powiedziała jej mama - Dzięki... Miłego dnia.. -pożegnała się i wyszła. Przed szkołą. - Cześć Alya-pomachała widząc przyjaciółkę Marinett - Hej Mari... - powiedziała Marinette podchodząc do przyjaciółki musiała się podtknąć. Już miała wylądować na ziemi gdy...w ostatniej chwili złapał ją..Adrien. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. - Hej Marinette-uśmiechnał się - A-adrien...h.-hej-również uśmiechneła się - Chodź bo się spóźnimy na lekcje-powiedział podnosząc jej plecak a następnie jej go podał. Potarli pod drzwi klasy. Zdążyli w samą pore. Wszyscy zajeli swoje miejca. - Dobrze zaczniemy od... -nauczywielka prowadziła swoją lekcje. Marinette nie słuchała co ich wychowawczyni mówi. Pobnie miał Adrien. - Marinette... Co przed chwilą powiedziałam? -spytała nauczycielka - yyyy... - dziewczyna nie zabardzo wiedziała co teraz ma powiedzieć - Rozumiem.... Adrien może ty odpowiedz? -zapytała Adrien też nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. - oboje marsz do dyrektora. - powiedziała pokazując rękę na dzwi. Rozdział 4 Po wyjściu z klasy szli w milczeniu. - Widziałaś ostatnią mijsje Biedronki i Czarnego kota ?-zaczął rozmowe-Są naprwade nie samowici.A zwłaszcza biedronka - Czarny kot jest też niezły. Ostatnio...m-mieli trudnego przeciwnika-powiedziała rumieniąc się - NIe wiedziałem,że jesteś ich fanką-uśmiechnął się- Ja?...No..przecież każdy chyba jest ich fanem.Znaczy ja nie jestem ich wielką fanką...-bardziej się zarumieniła-"Świetnie jestem swoją własną fanką"(-pomysla - Racja-powiedział i zapukał do dzwi gdy stali pod nimi.Otworzył je. - Panie dyretkorze?-oprał gdy weszli Niestety nikt nie odpoweidział.Zamiast dyretkora zobaczyli wybitą szybę.Podbiegli do okna.Stał tam męźczyzna.Miał czarną maske i jego strój był czarno-siwy(niechce mi się zabardzo wymyślać stroju więc wyobrażcie sobie;-). ) - Musze na chwile iść do łazienki-odezwał się Adrien - A..a ja tu...z-zostane. Kiedy Adrien wyszedł. - Tikki kropkuj!-przmieniła się W toalecie - Plagg czas na przeminie-zaczął-Plagg wysuwaj pazury-Kwami tylko zdążyło powiedzieć Wiszisz mi se...i był "wciągniety"do pierścienia. - Czarny kot? - Biedronka? - Dobra chodź-powiedziała i weszła do swojej klasy. - Biedronka Czarny kot?-ździwiłą się nauczycielka -.ja przepraszam,że przeszkadamy,w lekcji..ale musicie stąd uciekać.W szkole robi się niebezpiecznie - Dobrze...Rozumiem-powiedziała wszystkim by opościli klase.A następnie chodziła po klasach by je ewakuawać. - Aaa...Biedronka...-usłyszeli głos Chloe. - O...Chloe-udawała,że się cieszy na jej widok -Zrobimy sobie selfie?-zapytała - Wybacz ale...czeka na nas misja..moze innym razem-blondynka nie zdążyłą opowiedzieć bo znikneli.. Przed szkołą. - Kocie gdzie może być akuma?-zapytała - HHmm...może w piórze? - Jesteś genialny-uśmiechneła się - Jestem genialny?..No pewnie,że jestem-wyszczerzył się Zaczeli się bronić przed Dyrkiem(imie złoczyńcy)(NIe umiałam nicinnego wymyśleć).Biedronkawypowiedziałą szczęśliwy traf i na jej ręce spadłą podrópka pióra Dyrka.Po przemyśleniu do czego może jej się to przydać powiedziała na ucho koty.On pokiwał głową,że rozumie. PObiegł w prawo a ona w lewą strone.Dyrek podniósł rękę gdze miał swoje pióro i chciał wylelować w kota. - Sory ,że cię rozczaruje...ale to my mamy twoje pióro a ty masz naszą podrópkę więć powodzeinia z pokonaniem mnie-wyszczerzył się - Ej..Dyrek chcesz swoje pióro?To łap je-powiedziała Biedronka i rzuciła pióroDyrek rzucił swoje pióro i pobiegł za podrópką.Biedornka oczyściłą akume,I wszystko wróćiło do normy. Rozdział 5. Pare dni później. Biedronka dała szanse Czarnemu Kotu. Właśnie mieli iść na randke. - Tikki potrzebuje twojej pomocy-zawołała nastolatka - Tak.. mari-spytała podlatując do dziewczyny kwami - Wiesz...od paru dni ja i czarny kot jesteśny razem...i.. - i? - i wiem, że zaniedługo poznamy swoje torżamości ale co będzie jak w normalnym życiu się nie znamy? Albo jak się nie nawidzimy? - Uwierz mi, że będzie dobrze- Tikki podleciała i przytuliła Mari w policzek - Zapomniałabym.... Mam przecież randke z Czarnym kotem! Tikki kropkuj! - dziewczyna gdy znajdowała się na dachu swojego domu przeskakiwała z dachu na dach. Kierowała się w strone wieży Eiffla. Czarny kot już na nią czekał. - Witaj Księżniczko-mrugnął do niej. - Witaj Kocurku - Prosze to dla ciebie-powiedział podawając biedronce bukiet czerwonych róż. - Oh.. Dziękuje.. Pięknie pachną-uśmiechneła się Gdy Biedronka i Czarny kot byli na randce w pokoju Chloe. - Jak mogłaś! Spójrz teraz na moje ciuchy! Wiesz ile ta sukienka kosztowała?!- Chloe krzyczała na jedną z pokojówek - Ja bardzo panienke przepraszam... Od kupie panience tą sukienke - Odkupisz? Nigdzie nie znajdziej takiej drugie sukienki! Została ona zaprojetkowana dla MNIE! - wrzeszała Chloe - Córeczki ci się stało? - do pokoju wszedł birmistrz - Tatusiu...spójrz co ta niezdara zrobiła z moją sukienką! - T-to był przypadek panno Chloe ja-ja naprawdę nie chciałam. - Tatusiu zrób ciś z tym - Oczywiście Chleo... Zostajesz zwolniona! Pokojówka zapłakana wybiegła z hotelu. Usiadła na hodniku. W ręce trzymała platkietke do której wleciała akuma. - Witaj panna Mroku ja jestem władca ciem! Pomoge ci zemścić na burnistrzu i jej córce wzaniam za te dwa miraculum. To co zgoda? -powiedział Władca ciem - Zgoda-dziewczyna zamieniła się. Ełosy miała spięte w kok. Jej kostiumem była sukienka. Koloru ciemno fioletowa. Reszta część kostiumu była tego samego koloru. Zaczeła atakować n hotel. Tym zczasem na randce. Bohaterowie usłuszeli krzyk. - No nie...nawet nie można chwile odpocząć-odparł kot - Chodź lepiej sprawdzić co sie tam dzieje -uśmiechneła sie biedronka i pobiegli - Nie została przyjęta czy jak? - zaczął kot - prosze kogo my tu mamy! Nazywam się Pani mroku! I radzę odajdzie ni swoje miraculum albo znizcze ten hotel-zaśniała - Trzeba ją odciągnąć od budynku! - Masz racje biedroąsiu zgodnie z ich planem odciągneli ją. Kiedy byli w bardziej "bezpiecznym" ( w takim sensie.,że nie było aż tak dużo ludzi) miejscu. Zaczeła ich atakować czarnymi promieniami. Robili unik. Jednak przy jednym Biedronka została trafiona. - Biedronko............Nie!!-wykrzyknął kot i pobiegł do biedronki Rozdział 6. Pani Mroku zaczęła atakować Czarnego kota. Wyciągnął swój kij i zaczął osłaniać siebie i biedronke. Po paru minutach Biedronka zaczeła się budzić. Powoli się podniosła i złapała się za głowe. - Biedronko...wszystko dobrze? -zapytał zmartwiony - T-tak wszystko dobrze.- powiedziała - Szczęśliwy traf! - krzyknęła biedronka a na jej ręce spadła perfuma - Co? Po co ma to mi się przydać? -spytała siebie - już wiem! - biedronka powiedziała swój plan kotu na ucho. Ten pokiwał głiwą,że rozumie.Biedronka podbiegła do Panny Mroku i psikneła z około 6 razy perfumą w jej strone. Ta zaczęła odmachiwać rękami by zapach odszedł. Wtedy Czarny Kot zakradł się i zdjął plakietkę. Następnie rzucił w strone biedronki. Ta zniszyła przedmiot z krórego wyleciała akuma. Oczyściła ją. - Niezwykła Biedronka!-bohaterka podrzuciła perfume i wszystko wróciło do normy. Pani mroku zamieniła się również w zwykłą kobiete. - Co ja tu robię? -spytała kiebieta - Zaliczone!!! Bohaterowie przyblili sobie żółwika- Kocie...-powiedziała cicho-słabo mi........-tylko tyle zdążyła powiedzieć i zemdlała.Kot w porę ją złapał .-Biedronka...My lady? Hej.. Prosze... Ockij się-mówił przerażony Kot " co ja mam rozbić? Nie moge jej tu zostawić. Ale.. Nie chciała,żebym się teraz dowiedział.. O nie..zostały jej tylko 4 kropki"-myślał Kot Chłopak wziął biedronke na ręce i zaniósł ją do swojego domu. Na szczęście zostawił otwate okno w swoim pokoju. Wskoczył przez nie i położył Biedronke na swoim łóżku. - Heh.. Nareszcie dowiesz się kim jest twoja dziewczyna - usłyszał głos plagga w jego (głowie?) - Nie chciałem się tak dowiedziedź-odpowiedział w myslach Na co kwami westchneło. Biedronce została tylko jedna kropka! Po chwilo znikneła i na łóżku lezała Marinette. Obok niej leżała zmęczona Tikki. - Co jesz by odzyskać energie? -zwrócił się do kwami - Ciastka-wyszeptała zmęczona Kot przyniósł jej ciastka. - Dziękuje-i zaczeła je jeść Chłopak patrzył na dziewczyne. Wygląda Uroczo kiedy śpi-pomyślał kot Nagle dziewczyna otworzyła oczy Rozdział 7. Nagle dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. - Czarny kot? Co ja? Gdzie ja jestem? - spytała dziewczyna - Wiesz.. Na ostatniej misji..zemdlałaś.. I.. Wiem,że to ty jesteś biedronką.. Wiem,że mówiłaś,że nie powimnyśmy znać swoich torżsamości,ale nie moglem tak cie zostawić na tym budynku.. Pewnie jesteś na mnie zła-kot spóścił głowe. Marinette lekko się uśmiechneła. - Kocie.. Dziękuje...dzjękuje, że mnie tam nie zostawiłaś. I nie jestem na ciebie zła. -złapała dłoń kota Kot uśmiechnął się. - Która godzina? -spytał kot - Jest.. 17- odparł - O nie..moi rodzice..co jak zaczną mnie szukać-dziewczyna wstała z łóżka ale momentalnoe złapała się za głowe. - Mari.. Leż odpocznij-wziął ją na ręce i połoźył na łóżku - Ale.. - Nie ma żadnego ale... Spojnie zadzwoniłem do twoich rodziców. Powiedziałem im, że robimy razem jakiś projekt do szkoły. I spytałem czy mogłabyś zanocować u mnie... I się zgodzoli-wyjaśnił - Czyli.. Mam u ciebie...nocować?tak? Kot uśmiechnął się i prztaknął - A jak zadzwoniłeś?Przecież mam hasło-odparła - Twoja kwami powiedziała,że zna i wpisała-opowiedział - Może chcesz obejrzec jakiś film? -spytał - Dobrze Chłpak włoczył film i usiadł na łóżku koło dziewczyny. W połowie filmu poczuł,że coś opadło mu na ramie. Była to głowa Marinette.zasneła - My lady? - kot spojrzał na dziewczyne i się uśmiechnął. Delikatnie ją podniosł i położył na łóżku. Wyciągnał zapasową kąłdre i ją przykrył. Rozdział 8 /Następnego dnia. Marinette obudziły promienie słońca przedostające się przez okno pokoju chłopaka. Gdy się podniosła zobaczyła leżącego na końcu łóżka(znaczy leżał tam gdzie mari miała nogi;).) dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Następnie zawołała Tikki. Zaczeły rozmowe. Po dwudziestu minutach kot obudził się - My lady-uśmiechnął się-długo nie śpisz? - Wiesz z dwadzieścia minut..ale rozmawiałam z Tikki-uśmiechneła się - O....jesteś głodna? -spytał- Może troche-odpowiedziała - To chodź - A twoja rodzina? Co jak nas zobaczą? - Nie martw się. Mojego ojca nie ma nigdy nie ma w domu. A Nathalie wyjechała gdzies na tydzień.Więc jesteśmy sami-Dziewczyna wstała a kot ją przyrulił i pocałował w policzek. -Y.. Wiesz będzie lepiej.. A bym.. Ci pokazał kim jestem-Dziewczyna się zgodziła. - Plagg chowaj pazury-i się przemienił- Adrien? - dziewczyna się zdziwiła- Tak to ja-uśmiechnął się Wyszli z pokoju chłopaka i udali się w stronę Jadalni. Usiedli koło siebie. I zaczeli jeść. Kwami siedziały na stole przy swoich talerzykach(oni byli sami w domu więc kwami nie musiały się chować). Następnie Adrien odprowadził Marinette do domu. - Hej mamo! Hej tato-przywitała się dziewczyna gdy otworzyła dzwi od piekarni - O witaj Marinette-rodzice spojrzeli na siebie i się uśmiechneli Nastolatka poszła do swojego pokoju. Zaczeła czegoś szukać -tikki-zawołała a kwami pojawiła się obok - Tak? - Zapomniałam...telefonu! Co powiesz by pójść do niego jako... Biedronka? -wiesz co powiedzieć -kwami uśmiechneła sie wyskoczyła przez okno(oczywiście jako biedronka��). I biegła po dachach. Gdy była już przy willi Agrestów zapukała do okna( Adriena) ten odwrócił się i ździwił się lekko. Ale podszedł do okna i otworzył. - Coś się stało?- spytał - Nie nic.. Tylko.zapomniałam telefonu- uśmiechneła się - A no tak Plagg znalazł go. Był na biurku. Plagg! - zawołał - Czego? Jestem zajęty nie widzisz? - powiedział jedząc camembert - Plagg! - krzyknął a Plagg zjawił się przy nim - No...? - - Podasz tefon Marinette?- spytał - A co sam nie możesz? - odrzekł Zaczeli się kłócić. Biedronka zachichotała . - Tikki to przeciwieństwo Plagga-powiedziała gdy przestali się kłócić - Ej.... - oburzyło sie Kwami- Masz..znaczy Prosze- podał jej telefon Dziewczyna podziękowała i pogłaslała kwami za kocim uchem. A ten po chwili zamruczał. - To ja mam cię prawie 2 lata a teraz się dowiaduję,że umiesz mruczyć-zaśmiał się a kwami natychmiast się odsuneło - Sorki Adrien ale muszę lecieć. Pa-pomachała i wyjeła swoje jojo i znikneła. Rozdział 9. W pewnej cielnicy niedaleko domu Marinette. Pewna dziewczyna imieniem Lora. Na ręlach trzymała małego bezdomnego kotka. Odworzyła dzwi do domu. - Lora! Co tu robi ten kot? Dobrze wiesz,że nie możemy go tu trzymać. Mamy już tak dużo kotów. Do tego mamy też dwa psy! Nie możemy trztmać kolejnego. - A-ale mamo. To jeszczd mały kociak. Nie poradzi sobie sam na ulucy! Prosze chodziaż na pare tygodni póki nie bedzie w 100% samodzielny. - LorA! Znam cię i go nie oddasz,bo sie do niego przywiąrzesz. - A-ale.. - Zabierz stąd tego kota Dziewczyna z kotem na ręKach wybiegła z domu. Usiadła Na trawie w swoim ogrodzie i zaczęła głaslać kota. W ręce trzymała obroże. Nagle przyleciała akuma. - Witaj Lady Cat. Ja jestem władxa ciem. Dam ci moc dzieki krÓorej zemsisz sie na ludziach którzy nie doceniali kotów.Możesz zmieniać ludzi w koty ale. W zamian chce miraculum biedronki i czarnego kota. - Zgadzam sie. - i sumie zmienila. Jej wlosy by rozpuszczone. Na glowie miała kocie uszy z koncowka przypominaly rysie. Jej strój przypominal stroj czarnego kota. . Obroze zalozyla sobie na szyji która od razu się rozciagneła. Tym czasem w domu marinette. Slyaszela mialczenie kotòw.bylo tak głośne Marinette podeszla do okna. - Wyczuwam, że ona jest podwplywem akumy-odparla mała kwami. - Tikki kropkuj! Po przemianie wyszła na bolkon a zniego poleciała na drugi dach. - Witaj Biedrąsiu!-puścił jej oko czarny kot - Hej kocie. - Paryżanie!Nazywam się Lady Cat!A każdy kto nie doceniał kotów tego pożałuje!-żaśmiała się i wylecowała swoja mocą w dziewczyne.Chwile potem zamiast dziewczyny pojawił się....kot! - Gdzie może być jej akuma?-spytała biedronka - Hm... Może w jej... Obroży? - zaśmiał się kot - Możliwe... Trzeba wymyśleć plan-powiedziała biedronka - Szęśliwy traf!-wykrzykneła Biedronka na jej ręce spadła...zabawka do kota- Po ma mi się to przydać?-spytała siebie - Biedrąsiu...dasz mi się pobawić?-spytał śmiejąc się czarny kot- Zobaczymy kocie-uśmiechneła się- Już wiem co trzeba zrobić!Kocie chodź musisz mi pomóc-zawołałaKot pobiegł za biedronką.Tak jak zaplonowała wszystkie koty zaczeły biec za nią i chciały się pobawić.Czarny kot wtedy podszedł do Lady Cat i ściągnął jej...obroże i podrzucił biedronce. Ta ją zniszczyła i oczyściła Akume.- Zaliczone-wypowiedzieli gdy wszystko wróciło do normy.- Co się stało?Czarny kot?Biedronka?Mogę prosić o autograf?-zapytała dziewczyna która była pod wpływem akumy- Jasne-uśmiechneli się i podpisali- Przepraszamy ale musimy już iść-powiała biedronkaBohaterowie znineli z pola widzenia.- Mogłaś też dać mi się pobawić-udawał obrażonego czarny kot- wYBACZ...jak tak bardzo chcesz to ci kupie drapak albo coś podobnego-zaśmiała się dziewczyna- Mam nadzieję-oboje się zaśmiali skoczyli na balkon domu dziewczyny i wtedy biedronka się przemieniła.Zaraz potem też kot.- Prosze tikki ciasteczka dla ciebie-wyciągneła ze swojej torebki kilka ciastek- Dziękuje-powiedziała i zaczeła jeść- Adrien?Gdzie ser dla mnie?Zaraz umre z głodu-Plagg znowu zaczął marudzić- Eh...Masz PLagg ale to już ostatni kawałek jaki mam przy sobie-wyciągnął z torby camembert- Mój kochany camembert!-powiedział na widok sera- Serio plagg?Kochany camembert?Tyle tysięce lat a ty się nigdy nie zmienisz-powiedziała kwami BiedronkaPlagg wystawił jej język.- Co ty na to by pójść na spacer..?-zapytał po chwili Adrien- Jasne..bardzo chcętnie- To chodź-wziął dziewczyne za ręke.Kwami oczywiście się schowały.- Mamo tato...idziemy na spacer-poimformowała dziewczyna gdy wychodzili- Dobrze-odpowiedziała jej mama Sabine POszli do parku gdzie musieli spotkać....Chleo! Rozdział 10. Musieli spotkać... Chloe! -Hej Adrien. Co tu robisz z...tą niezdarą Marinette-odepchneła dziewczyne ktora w ostatniej chwili złapała równage przed wypaddkiem. A sama zawiesiła się na szyi chłopaka Adien 'odkeił' ją od siebie i podzedł do Mari nie nazywaj jej tak! Chleo - Jak? Każdy wie, że potyka się o własne nogi-zaśmiała się - Ale więcej razy to ty podstawiasz jej noge- - Nie ważne chodź Adrienku - Nie nazywaj mnie tak Chloe! - Dobrze... Chodź idziemy - złapała chłopaka za rękę - Póść mnie Chloe-powiedział a ta niechętnie go poscila- Sorki ale chce spędzić czas z Moją Dziewczyną- powiedział a ta ze złością odeszła Poszła w jakàś uliczke. Tym czasem u Władcy ciem -Zazdrość o chłopaka to idealny moment dla mojej Akuny-powiedział zmieniając motylka w Akume-Leć i zawładnij nią! -powiedział a akima wyleciała. Wleciała w telefin dziewczyny. - Witaj Zazdrośnico. Ja jestem władca ciem. Pomige Ci pokonać tą co odebrała Ci ukochanego. Wzamian chce tylko te dwa Miraculum. - Zgadzam sie- powiedziała i sie zmienila. Następnie udałs się w dtrone parku. Zaczeła atakować Marinette. - Szybko musimy uciekaç-Powiedział Adrien łapiąc dziewczyne za rękęi i pobiegli. Udali się do zaułka. - Tikki kropkuj! - Plagg wysuwaj pazury! Już jako bohaterzy wskoczyli na dach. Biedronka za pomocą jo-jo chwyciła za ręke Zazdrośnice. - Kogu tu mamy! Biedronki czarny kocie! Odaajcie swoje Miraculum! - Zastanówmy się.. Może...Nie!- powiedział kot - W takim razie tego pozałujecie- powiedziała strzelając ze swojego telefonu(tak...coś podobnego do Lady Wifi tylko gdy został trafiony był w kuli czasu jak w Faronie) - Szczęśliwy traf! - krzykneła a na jej dłonie spadła piłeczka kałczukowa. Zastanowiła się chwile gdy Kot ich ochraniał. Już wiem! - krzuknłs rzucając piłeczke o ściane budynku a ta odpiła się i trafiła w telefon. Telefon spadł na ziemie łamiàc się na pare części. - Papa miły motylku.. niezwykła Biedronka! - Zaliczone! - H. ..biedronka? Co ja tu robie? - spytała Chleo - Spokojnie już wszystko dobrze... A i nie bądź zazdrosna o... adriena. Napewno zmajdziesz kogoś lepszego od takiego modela - powiedział czarny kot Chleo nie zdąrzyła nie powiedziaeć bo znikneli. Rozdział 11. Na następny dzień. Marinette właśnie wyszła z domu i ruszyła w strone szkoły. - Hej! Mari! Zaczekaj-powiedział Adrien biegnąc za dziewczyną(tym razen szedł pieszo do szkoły) - o.. Hej Adrien-uśmiechneła się na jego widok - Co u Ciebie? - spytał Zaczeli rozmowe. W końcu byli juz przed szkoła. Podeszli do Ayli i Nina. - Hej Aylia! Hej Nino-przywitali się - Hej Marinette.. hej adrien-przyjaciele też się przywitali. Za niecałe 5 minut zadzwonił dzwonek. Adrien wziął Marinette za ręke i ruszyli do klasy. Zauważyła to Aylia która sama do siebie się uśmiechneła. Wszyscy zajeli miejsca i zaczililekcje. Po godzinie historii wyszli na przerwe. - Mari.. Musimy pogadać-oddaliły się - Czy coś się stało? - Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - Co? - Nie jąkasz się już pzy Adrienie. W dodatku na lekcjach co pare minut odwracał się do ciebie! Przyszliście razem do szkoły...mam mówić dalej? - A... To... Co faktycznie nie powiedziałam ci...bo widzisz... Ja i Adrien.. Jesteśny razem-powiedziała a Alyia przytuła ją - No.. Nareszcie. Tak się ciesze Marinette Przyjaciółki poszly do chłopaków. Po lekcjach. Marinette i Aylia poszły dk swojich domów. Marinette zabrała pare ciasteczek i weszła po schodach do pokoju. Spotkała tam Czarnego kota. - Adrien? Co ty tu robisz? -zapytała - Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. - odpowiedział - Jasne... Powiedzmy, że ci wierze- popatrzyła na niego- skoro tu jesreś to pomógłbyś mi przy zadaniu domowym? - - Oczywiście Kropeczko-puścił do niej oko. - Na razie nie jestem biedronką wiec tak mnie nie nazywaj-popatrzyła na niego Gdy oni odrabiali lekscje. w innej części Paryża. Do zdjęcia czarnego kota wleciała Akuma. - Witaj Mroczna Amorko daje ci moc dzieki której czarnt kot bedzie tylko twoj! Z zamian chce tylko drobną przysługe- mówił Władca Ciem - Czarny kot. Będzie mój-powiedziała przemienijąc się Mroczna Amorka latała po Paryży zmieniając ludzi w swoje sługi. Adrien i Marinette usłyszeli chałasu. Podeszli do okna. Szybko się przemienili. - Kim jesteś? - pytała biedronka - Jesten Mroczka Amorka! - Czego chcesz? - spytała - Ja i Czarny kot już za chwile będzie mój! - zaśniała się - Co? !- krzykneli wspólnie bohaterowie - Atakować ją-piwiediała po czym jej służący zaczeli wykonywać rozkaz Biedrinka obraniała się jo- jem. Czarny kot zwiał do ręki swój kij i złapał bohaterke w tali i wydłużył kij. Gdy stali na dachu Kot póscił biedronke. Znajdowali się na dachu hotelu burmistrza. - Wszystko okey? - spytał - Tak nie martw się-tylko tyle zdążyła powiedzieć zanim na dachu byla Mroczna Amorka i jej sługi. Zbliżali się do biedronki a ta się broniła i cofała. W końcu natrafiła na skwarek dachu. Sługi byli za blisko by mogła przeskoczyć przez nich. Spadła... Rozdział 12. Spadła. Kot natychmiast podbiegł do końca dachu. Spojrzał w dół. Nigdzie nie widział Biedronki. Łzy leiciały mu z oczów. Chwile wcześnie perpektywa Biedronka. Gdy spadłam niewidziajam niczego czego mogłabym się złapać. Jednak zdąrzyła zachaczyć jo-jem o balkon. Nie byłam widocznai bo zasłaniąła mnie . Usłyszałam jak kot mnie wołał. Wolałammu nie odpowodać ani się nie pokazywać,bo było by po mnie(oczywiście przez wrogów) -Narrator- Na górze dachu. - Pokonałaś biedronke. Brawo. Teraz zabierz jj miracum! To kolczyki- Mroczna Amora uśluszała glos władcy ciem. - Idźcie i przynieśnie mi Miraculum Biedronki.- wypowiedziała Biedronka słuszala co mówiła mroczna amorka. Widząc jak jej słudzy sxchodzą ta weszla na góre. - Hahahaha... Teraz będziesz mój kocie! I biedrinka mk nie przeszkodzi! - zaśmiała się. Kot był załamamy tym co się stało z biedronką ..biedronka . Zauwałyła koło siebie mały kamyczek. Podniksła go i rzuciła w strone kota. Ten odrwócił się. Zobaczuł biedronke. Zanim chciał coś powiedzieć ta przułożyła palec do ust oznaczając,że ma być cicho. - Szczęśliwy traf! - na jej ręce spadł buteleczka na której było napisase"niewidzialność" Po odmuśleniu do czego ma ożyć. Posmarowała sobie tym ręce i stała się niewidzialna! Buteleczka stała się też niewidzialna. Mroczna Armorka gadała o tym,że bedzie z czarnym. Kotem. - Sory,że cię rozczaruje ale kot jest mój-powiedziała.niewidzialna.bohaterka. -Co? Biedronka?- spytała rozglądając się - nie biedronka tylko jej duch - Co? - mam dla ciebie uklad. Albo oddasz mi swoje zdjęcie w którym jest akuma albo sama ją zdobędę Zaczeły walczyć. Niewidzialna biedronka złapala ją za rękę dzieki jo-jem. Oczywiście czanrt kot pomagał w walce tylko nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do niewidzialej biedronka. Podeszla do niej niezauważona oczywiście i zabrała zdjęcie. Oczyscila akume i podrzucila buteleczke niwidzialnošci do góry wylrzykując"Niezwylla Biedronka" Wszystko wróciło do normy a kna stała sie znów widzialna. następny dzień marinette wyszła do szkoły. Miała jeszcze około 5 minut więc poszła szukać swojej przejaciółki. Aylia stała i rozmawiała z Nino i Adiren. - Hej wszystkim-przywitała się - Hej Mari-odpowiedzieli jej - Co u biebie? - spytał Adrien - Wszystko okey - uśniechneła się Chłopak ją przytulił. Po paru sekundach uslyszeli dzwonek. Ucziowie weszli do klasy. - Lekcje zaczniemy od...zniamy miejsca. Kim di Chleo Sabrina do Ivana. Alix do Nathaniela Roos do Maxa Mylen do Juleki Adrien do... marinette a Aylia di nino.- wszyscy usiedzili na swoje nowe miejca. - dlaczego ta niezdarna Marinette ma siedzieć przy Adrienie-oburzyła się Chleo. - bo tak was posadziłam. A jesli ci sie nie podoba,to trudno. - zaczeła lekkce-na konirc chciałam powiedzieć,że do piątku projekt mają przygotować... Adrien.. Marinette.. I Alyia-powiedziała a trójka znojomych uśmiecneli się Po lekcjach. - Gdzie się spotkamy-spytała Alyia - Może u mnie? - spytała fiołkowooka - Zgoda-powiedieli chórem Alyia i Adien. - może być za godzne? Muszę coś załatwić - powiedziała Alyia-Pa - Pa-pomachali Adrien i Marinette weszli do domu dziewczyny. Zanim poszli do pokoju marinette wzieła pare ciasteczek dla Tikki. - Prosze Tikkk. Smacznego-powiedziała kładąc talerzyk na biurku. - Dziękuje Mari-usmiehnela sie i zaczeła jeść. - A ty Adrien? Kiedy dostene swój ser? - plagh wyleciał z torby chłopaka - Masz Plagg-chłopak wyjał ser a plagh rzucił się jak by od paru dni albo tygodni nic nie jadł. - Plagg to całkowite przeciwięstwo Tikki-uśmiechnął się - Masz racje - Ej... Ja tu jestem i wszystko słyszę! - oburzył o się kwami - Adrien.. Masz racje! Plagg zawsze taki był. I raczej już nie dasz rady go zmienić - odezwała skę Tikki Zaczeli rozmawiać. Po godzienie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Tk Aylia schowajcie się - powiedziała do kwamj a one wleciały pod łóżko. - Marinette! Aylia przyszla! -usłyszeli głos mamy Marinette - Już-Marjnette zeszła po schodach. - Chodź Alyia-uśmiachneła się po czym weszły na góre. - Hej Alyia-przywitał się Adrien - Hejka... -uśmiecheneła się Zasiedli wszyscy do biurka i zaczeli robić projekt. i jak?dopoda się? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania